custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Time For School! (1988, SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Time For School! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released on September 5, 2000. It is not to be comfused with the Blockbuster Video Exclusive of the same name. Plot When Baby Bop wishes that she can go to school, Barney, BJ, Riff, and the kids help her create a school, and It's filled with lots of surprises. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Ashley *Hannah *Keesha *Robert *Jeff *Danny *Emily *Carlos *Jill Cast from the story of "Little Yellow Riding Hood" * Songs #Barney Theme Song #Good Morning #Today, We Can Say! #I Wish There Was School Everyday #Just Imagine #Anything Can Happen (Baby Bop's School version) #The Classroom Song #There Are Seven Days #Fingerplay Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider and Where is Thumpkin? #The Alphabet Song #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #The Alphabet Parade #The Library #Books Are Fun! #I Love to Read #Mix a Color #Colors All Around #The Rainbow Song #The Yum Yum Song #Mac and Cheese #The Denny's Pizza and Season Fries with Ranch Sauce Song #People Helping Other People #A Great Day for Counting #A Big Parade of Numbers #Numbers, Numbers #One Two Buckle My Shoe #The Fishing Song #Five Little Butterflies #Indoor Outdoor Voices #That Sounds Like An Opposite to Me! #The Building Blocks Song #The Shape Song #The Exercise Song #The Baby Bop Hop #When You Have a Ball #My Yellow Blankey #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) #I Put a Smile On #The Friendship Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Safety First". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Come on Over to Barney's House". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Welcome, Cousin Riff!". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Things I Can Do". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Come on Over to Barney's House". *The version of "I Love You" uses a mix of arrangements from "Barney's Musical Castle" (same speed as Come on Over to Barney's House's version) and "Come on Over to Barney's House"), with a mix of Barney's vocals from "Season 3's" shortened version (normal-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Come on Over to Barney's House's version) and "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" (same speed as Come on Over to Barney's House's version), and a mix of kids' vocals from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" and "Barney's Beach Party" (same speed as Come on Over to Barney's House's version). *This video was filmed in March 12, 2000. *The front cover of the original 2000 release is the same from the Blockbuster Video Excusive of the same name, except the Kidmongus logo is omitted, and *The preview for this original 2000 home video is announced by Gina from Sesame Street, and shes works at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. *The instrumental version of "Anything Can Happen" is heard during the Barney preview for this video. *Carlos' voice is a mix of his voice from "It's Raing, It's Pouring...." (Pitch -5) and Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" (Pitch -2). DVD Special Features on the 2000 DVD release *Bonus Episodes/Videos: Barney & the Backyard Gang 1990 Video: Barney Goes to School, the Barney & Friends Season 2 1993 episode: May I Help You?, the Barney Season 4 home video: It's Time for Counting, the Barney & Friends Season 5 1998 episode, What's in a Name, and the Barney Season 5 1999 home video: Let's Play School! *Barney and Baby Bop Go to School Read Along / Barney's ABC Animals Read Along *Barney's A Great Day for Learning Audio Album Sample with 22 Songs Category:2000 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 6